


The Last Of The Fae

by Asexualpackleader



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Bonfires, Cults, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexualpackleader/pseuds/Asexualpackleader
Summary: Logan is the last of the Fae.  There's a group of men who worship him and offer him living sacrifices... How far will Logan let them take it before he's had enough?  And what will happen when the most beautiful human he's ever seen is being tortured... for him?Okay guys please be careful.  This has a good amount of sexual things... And yes, I am asexual... I made myself panic four different times while I was writing this so please respect it.  I worked hard.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't DO this anymore!" I paced around the meadow, my tail lashing against the tall grass. That wasn't saying much, seeing as how half of my body was already encased in the waving strands. I'm short when I'm in this form, okay?

Roman was perched on a log near me, knowing enough to not interfere. I was angry and he knew that; he also knew that it was best to stay out of my way. When I get angry, things tend to burst into flames and he really didn't feel like becoming one of those.

Another scream ripped through the summer night air, making my ears shudder and fall back against my head. This one seemed different than the others. This one was high pitched and it sounded almost musical- it would have been beautiful, if I hadn't known that whoever had made that sound was being tortured.

I growled and launched myself into the sky, flapping my wings slightly to land elegantly beside Roman. I was pacing in circles, scratching my head with my claws as another musical scream echoed through the forest. I didn't feel the pain, even though I know I should.

"I know that you don't like this-" Roman started. I snorted and huffed a humorless laugh. He continued, ignoring my interruption, "but you NEED to calm down, man."

"Calm down?!" I screeched, "How can I 'calm down' when I know that just a few miles away, some poor soul is being put through HELL and back because of ME?!" I know that it was misplaced, but I couldn't help but feel my insides begin to churn with boiling-over rage. 

"Logan," Roman snapped, "I don't like this anymore than you do and you KNOW that," he shook a finger at me, chastising my behavior, "But sitting here and doing nothing will do more harm than good! Whatever's happening to that... That poor person, your little cult is at it again!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "It is up to YOU to put a stop to it. I have sat here for long enough, watching you wallow in your own self-pity while INNOCENT people LOSE that innocence or their LIVES." He was breathing heavily, clearly reliving what he himself had been through in the hands of those men.

My jaw hung open. Roman knew that I was powerful and he knows that fae are easily angered. He always liked to tread carefully around me so he wouldn't become a living torch, but it was clear that this musical scream was getting to him just as much as it was to me. Small pieces of rock were beginning to float off the ground around him and he was glaring at me.

Even though he was only a human, I had taught him the beginnings of sorcery after I had rescued him from the men who call themselves my followers. He'd begged me to teach him after he saw what I could do. He claimed that he just found an interest in it, but I knew him well enough to know that he wanted to learn how to protect himself from being hurt again.

"Well?" He snapped, "Are you going to sit here and do nothing, AGAIN, or are you going to make an effort this time?" His tone was scathing and honestly, I couldn't blame him. He went silent before whispering, "Like you did with me."

He had me there. I couldn't, in good conscience, NOT do something. My conscience and my soul are already scarred from the number of sacrifices I let die. I know I could have saved them and Roman knows it too, if only I had just stepped in sooner... 

Quietly, I whispered, "I want to help them." I don't know why this time was different. This voice held me in its grasp. I felt like it was inside my head, screaming at me and begging me for help. This voice... It was powerful.

Roman nodded, as though he'd been following along with my thoughts. "You can feel it too, can't you?" He queried, "That tone... It's so different."

I nodded my stubbed snout, my scaled ears twisting as I heard yet another cry. They were clearly getting weaker. The noise seemed to take over my emotions, completely captivating me! The sound filled me with an unspeakable sadness and pain, mixing desperation and torment in my heart.

Roman's eyes filled with sadness and he looked about ready to burst into tears. "Logan please," he choked out, "you have to help them. Whoever it is, you have to help them."

I know I do. I have got to put a stop to this. I don't care what happens, but this needs to stop. These people are horrible and every time this has happened, I felt completely and utterly helpless. I tried telling them to stop what they were doing once. The next week, two corpses were waiting for me instead of one.

Right then, I made up my mind. "I'll save them," I told Roman, "I'm done with this. I'm done with what they did to you, and I'm done with whatever is happening-" I shook my head roughly and growled, the noise echoing from deep in my reptilian throat, "Whatever they're inflicting on that voice. I'm putting a stop to this." I spread my wings, the navy blue undersides speckled with silver scales, "Tonight."

Roman smiled savagely. It was clear he been waiting a long time for me to say that. I'm just sorry he's had to wait this long for me to pull my head out of the sand and do something! He stood up and danced his fingers through the air. A long, thin sheet of metal rose up from the ground, with Roman manipulating his Earth magik to create a fine sword.

I bared my teeth, the excitement and the thrill of the hunt beginning to swell in my heart. "Let's go get them." I snarled. With that, I thrust my wings down in one powerful stroke, soaring up into the black sky. 

It was time to end this.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman didn't know much air magik, but he knew enough to keep up with me as I flew just above the treetops. The wind was surrounding him in a tornado-like shape, keeping him suspended in mid-air, while still propelling him forward. 

When we were about a quarter mile away from our destination, I let out a small 'rawrp' to Roman. In the next clear patch of trees, I made a tight circle before landing softly on the moss covering. Roman came to a stop as well, looking at me expectantly. 

"Roman," I said gently, "I need you to stay back." I was prepared for his (justified) outburst, cutting him off mid-tirade, "I know that you want to fight and exact your revenge for everything they put you through. That's justified!" I raised my head, catching his gaze with my deep, blue eyes," But I also know that once you start, I won't be able to stop you. I'm not going to hurt you, Roman, so I need you to stay out of the way."

I saw all the wind rush out of his sails, leaving nothing but a broken man behind. He wanted to fight, he wanted so desperately to kill the people who'd hurt him! I know that he did. But once we got to that meadow, I know that one of two things will happen: One, he'll be overwhelmed with horrible memories and be incapacitated. Or two, he would be filled with so much rage that was fueled by those memories that he would kill everything in his path. Roman knew that too.

"So," he said brokenly, "I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing? I'm just supposed to wait for you to come back and not know if you're all right?"

"No," I said. That got his attention, at least, "I have been teaching you healing medicine. I need you to put your knowledge to the test now, Roman. Gather anything that you think might be helpful and meet me back at our meadow. It's dark, so it's going to be more difficult to find medicinal herbs. I know you can do it, Ro." He needed something to do right now, something that didn't involve homicidal rage. 

I saw his eyes harden with determination. "I'll do my best, Logan. Please," he said, spinning on his heel, "be careful. And... Kick them to Hell for me?" 

My lips pulled back in what passed as a Draconian smile and I hissed, "I will." I could feel his eyes on my sleek, ebony-scaled body as I once again took to the sky, rushing towards the weakening screams.


	3. Chapter 3

The bonfire cast flickering shadows through the sacrificial meadow. I had landed a few hundred yards away from the tree line, padding forward on light feet. My tail was lifted slightly off the ground so it wouldn't drag and my wings were tucked tightly to my sides. My head was low, my back arched. It was a familiar position, one that I found myself in almost daily: I was hunting. This prey was very different than my usual Bakus and perytons, but the thrill was the same.

I crept forward, my chest almost brushing the fallen leaves and sticks. I stopped at the edge of the tree line, poking my snout into the open meadow. 

The scene was almost the same as every time I'd gathered myself enough to see what the men were doing. In the center of the clearing, a large circle of about 25 men all stood in specific positions around the blazing fire. They were all wearing long, black ceremonial robes with hoods that completely covered their features. The firelight made their shadows twist and dance. 

Off to the side of the circle of cultists, a sturdy pole had been pounded into the ground. On top of it, secured by large metal bands, was another strip of wood. This piece extended horizontally and at the very end was a jagged hook. That's where the bodies were left.

I dragged my gaze away and focused back on the bonfire. A deep chant had been started, making the shadows and the fire seem more intimidating. 

"Fae, Fae, Fae," over and over again. My heart started to pound. Something about the lowness of the voices, all chanting in unison, made a primal reserve of fear rear its ugly head. 

As I was trying to calm myself, I noticed something missing: where was the sacrifice? There had been a voice, someone had been screaming for help... So where were they? I narrowed my eyes, trying to find the source of that heart wrenching sound. 

On the other side of the ring, I noticed that three of the spaces the cultists held were empty. Were they on the opposite side of the fire? I pricked my ears forward, straining to catch any sound. I heard the roar and cracking of the flames, the breaths of the chanting men, and... 

There. I heard it. It was slight, but it was definitely there: the quiet rasping cry of the voice. Just like with Roman, the moment I heard that cry, I was filled with unspeakable torment. I wanted to curl up right where I was and die from the pain. What was this voice doing to me? 

I backed away from the treeline, very tempted to turn around and go right back to Roman. But I couldn't. I refused to let these people win again. I had told Roman that I was going to end this and, while I didn't realize it at the time, I had made an unconscious vow to myself. This was going to end. 

Once I was far enough back, I trekked around to the other side of the meadow. I kept the flickering of the flames in my sight as I slipped through the trees. 

Once I had rotated to the correct side of the ring, I once again padded forward. Gently, so as not to disturb any small leaf or twig, I approached the edge of the forest. I poked my snout out of the trees just like I'd done before. I needed to stay silent. I was terrified of what would happen if any of these men heard me. I don't know how they would react! 

Searchingly, my gaze peered through the standing men, trying to lay eyes on the maker of the enchanting voice. Eventually, I found them. I almost wish I hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST RAPE CHAPTER. READ WITH CAUTION. When the scene is coming up, I will put these little dudes:  
> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ in front of it. Then once it's safe to read, I'll put this Lil feller: ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧
> 
> And yes, Patton is young in this. Maybe 17 or 18. Please don't freak out and call Logan a pedophile! In this, I wrote him to be like, 20 ish. Not that much of a difference!

The boy was beautiful. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw him... But beautiful wasn't the right word. Staggering? Remarkable? Extraordinary? Stunning? Yes, that's the word. This boy was absolutely stunning. 

He was small and slender, with pale skin that was dotted with freckles. He had a round face and a youthful spirit about him. He looked 17, at most! He had short straw-blond hair that was ridiculously curly. The front part was longer and fell into his eyes and- oh, his EYES. My legs got weak and my wings fell limp. I thought I had seen every shade of blue under the sun but clearly, as I gazed at this boy, I realized that I had been very wrong. My own eyes were a dark blue that was so deep it looked almost purple. But this boy's eyes were such a stunning shade of sky blue, it almost made me faint. The fire made the light in them dance.

All in all, despite his face scrunching up in pain and his eyes that shed hundreds of painful tears, this boy was the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on.

The world came crashing back onto my shoulders when I heard his shuddering intake of breath as he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. More tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks as he cried out in awful pain.

I shook my head, freeing my thoughts from the after effects of the spell I had fallen under. I could still feel it, just under the surface, and I wondered if this was what Roman meant when he said "Gay panic." If it was, then where's the sign up sheet because I want more.

I finally looked back up, taking in the rest of the scene. I tried to avoid looking at the boy but it was difficult. He seemed to be the center of attention and all of the men were staring at him. Everything was leading back to him! 

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

I soon found the reason there were three empty spots in the ring. The boy had been laid out on his stomach, with his slender arms stretched out in front of him. Two of the cultists were kneeling on his wrists, keeping his arms from moving. The third was straddling the boy's waist, with his robe pulled to the side, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I almost gagged. Hot bile rose up the back my throat as I watched, transfixed. The man was jackhammering his hips back and forth, moving rapidly. He pulled back rather violently, then shoved himself forward again. I cursed my sharp hearing to hell and back as I heard every noise this man made. Vocally or otherwise. 

Suddenly, the boy was stiffening. He let out another scream as his head curled towards his chest. His shoulders tried to rise as he moved to get away from the torturous touches. The other two men placed rough hands on his skin and shoved his chest back into the hard packed earth. His arms worked to try and pull himself away, but the weight of the two men keeping him in place was too much for his slender arms to even budge. The third man, the one on top of him, ran his hands up and down the boy's sides. He caressed every nook and cranny, traced over every freckle he found, pressing his palms into the skin to hold his toy still.

Those heart-stopping eyes flashed open, full of panic and torment. "Stop!" He pleaded. It was the first time I'd heard him speak. I wish we could have met ANY other way because his voice... It was just as breathtaking as his eyes. It was melodic and canorous, beautiful and splendid and LOVELY to hear. I wanted to hear him keep talking, I didn't want him to stop... If it had been anything other than what came out of his mouth next.

"Please, please stop!" He begged, "Stop, I'm begging you, please-". He sobbed as the man laughed in glee, seemingly taking a great deal of pleasure in his panic. The man was beginning to sway his hips again. Now though, the hands didn't move from his lower back, constantly leaning on him and pressing his abdomen into the ground. 

✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

I watched, eyes wide in pure horror, the breath stolen from my lungs. I wanted to step in, to save him, to rip the men apart limb from limb... But I couldn't move. No matter what I tried, my body wouldn't listen to what my brain was telling it to do. I'd fallen back under this boy's spell and I couldn't think, couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe! All I could do was watch as deep rooted agony began to build in my chest.

'C'mon, Logan! Snap out of it!'. But I couldn't snap out of it. The spell was too strong, I was too weak, and-

The boy's body spasmed and I finally broke out of the spell. I screamed at myself in my head for letting this go on as long as I had. I should have broken this up as soon as I got here, not trying to do anything, to SEE anything! I should have ended this all so much sooner! 

I opened my mouth to scream out a dragon's cry... But self-preservation is a selfish thing and it made me hesitate. Did I really want to expose my position to these men? They had just proven that they had no remorse or souls or emotions and they would likely do anything they wanted to me! 

I heard a small thud and glanced down. It had been the boy's head hitting the ground, one of the men's hands still tangled in the blond curls. And just like that, my mind was made up. These men were about to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part has some non-con kissing and touching. Be cautious. I'll do the same thing as I did before with the lil fellers.

As much as I wanted to just leap forward into the ring of monsters, I had to think about the best way to do this. Instinct told me to just leap into the fray and begin ripping my claws across their flesh and watching as the blood began to bubble from their lips and chests... But instinct was not the way to go on this.

I had to think about this logically. This was going to be very difficult, seeing as how my emotions, quite literally, took over my body anytime I looked at the boy, throwing any logic I had out the figurative window. 

The first thing I knew I had to do was get them away from the boy. That was easy enough. I raised my head and tilted it to the sky. Ignoring the voice in my head that said it was a bad idea, I screamed. I didn't mean to scream but it just sort of came out!

There's a difference between a dragon's roar and a dragon's scream. A roar is filled with anger and hatred, which you would think would be fitting in this setting. Apparently, my voice didn't think so. A dragon's scream is a sound of pain. Just like how a roar is supposed to convey one's anger, a scream conveys sadness. I didn't mean for my cry to be one of sadness, but it rather fits the emotions that I'm feeling right now more than anger or hatred.

I was sad. I didn't understand how these men could do what they just did! I couldn't grasp how they could hurt this angel (for that's what he must be), and... And to take joy in it! That man was laughing! 

A few seconds later, my jaws slid shut, cutting off the sound. It seemed to be just as effective as I'd hoped. 

The men has gone dead silent, staring around the darkend forest with wide eyes. I could smell their panic and their fear. It was delicious.

In unison, as though they all shared a single hive mind, they began running to clean up the meadow. About 10 of them ran for buckets of water that I hadn't noticed before and began putting the fire out. Another handful went and began collecting the used water buckets. A few had gone to the pole and made sure the hook the sacrafice would hang on was functional. The three men who had joined forces to torture the boy all stood up, the third having the audacity to grind down a few more times before joining the others. 

I growled lowly... He would be the first to taste my claws. 

One of the men who had been holding the beautiful boy down brought out some rope from an inside pocket of his robe. They all bent down again and I tensed, ready to leap at them. But all they did was grab the freckled arms and pull the boy to his feet. 

His knees gave out instantly and he almost fell forward again. The third man wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him upright, ignoring the way the boy flinched and weakly struggled to get away. On the contrary, he leaned forward and pressed his face to the boy's neck. He tried to get away, moving his head as far as he could get from the monster. All he ended up doing was giving his tormentor more access to the tender skin on his neck. 

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

Seemingly taking this as a sick invitation, the man sunk his teeth into the skin and started sucking. I felt a primal rage build up inside me. I wanted more than anything to LEAP out from the tree line and attack this man for laying his hands on this precious human. But I couldn't. The boy's body was between us and I was NOT going to risk hurting him. 

All I could do was watch as the man's hands caressed the bare skin of the boy's stomach, moving his lips to different spots on his exposed neck. He even tried to pull him back by his waist and force him between his legs again! How horny WAS this man?? It was sickening!! The tears were pouring again, but the boy had just gone limp, letting the vile man have his way.

The other two had finished tying the boy's hands together and they stepped back as their companion picked the boy up around the waist and carried him roughly to the pole. I could hear the wheezing breath in the boy's lungs as the man threw his bound hands over the hook. He just hung there, his feet touching the ground but his legs not supporting his weight.

The man was still kissing him roughly, shoving his back into the sturdy wood of the pole. He began on the other side of the boy's neck, biting and licking and TOUCHING. He trailed to the boy's jaw, then slightly below. The boy's incredibe blue eyes flashed open and his spine went rigid. He let out a tiny, involuntary gasp and the man descended on that spot. He began doing everything be could- touching, prodding, kissing, biting- anything to get some sort of a reaction, however unwanted or forced, from the boy's throat.

✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

I couldn't STAND it anymore. I let out another cry, this one a roar. This man was about to die. 

His two buddies looked around and realized they were the last three in the meadow. They looked at each other before calling to their colleague and trying to beckon him away. They were ultimately unsuccessful as this man's drive for sexual stimulation outweighed his desire of safety.

The two men didn't know what hit them before they fell to the ground, blood already pooling. I know that they were already dead... but this overwhelming need to hurt them took over my entire mind! I turned to the first and had decimated his corpse within seconds, turning to the second and doing the same. 

I heard the third man gasp as he looked over at his friends and realized all that was left of them were a few bloody chunks that were too small for my clumsy claws to shred. 

I know I must have looked like a nightmarish monster. Blood made my scales shine brighter in the starlight, my back was arched and my wings slightly unfurled. My eyes were probably glowing with an internal fire, raging to get out. And so I let it. The soft burn of the flames in my throat bubbled as I gathered the breath to launch it at the man.

And then I just let go. My aim was perfect, immediately engulfing the man in a raging inferno! I couldn't keep in the howl of glee that I felt as I watched his skin bubble and blister before turning dark and burned and crumbling to ash... I couldn't hide I like grinned as I heard his pain-filled shrieks and screams, all the way up until the very last one... 

I know the boy was terrified of me now.


	6. Chapter 6

And I was right. As I padded forward, he tried to twist away from me, letting out tiny whimpers and cries of distress.

He knew me as a killer now. Well... This form, maybe..

I quickly focused for a few seconds before I was a human again. I stumbled almost immediately and fell to one knee, having to get used to walking on two legs again. Honestly, who would really want to be trapped inside of a human body when you could have wings?

My cloak billowed as I stood, reminding me that clothing was a thing... Which was something the boy was painfully lacking.

The boy wasn't looking at me now, trying to turn away from me and to get away from my touch. 

"Hey," I whispered, "hey, hey, it's all right, Little One. I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to sound as soothing as I could, but it had just been Roman and I for so long... 

It must have worked because he peeked out at me with those wide blue eyes, gaze darting around the open meadow behind me. I had my hands up to show that I wasn't going to hurt him, but as soon as I got within 3 feet of him he started panicking. 

His eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a terrified, silent scream. He was shaking again and trying to curl in on himself, but with his arms over his head and everything below his waist numb... it wasn't working very well.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, please," he whispered to himself. There was that voice again! It was almost intoxicating! I had to yank myself out of the dizzy spiral I could feel myself falling into.

"No, no, it's all right! I'm right here but I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I kept my hands up and didn't approach anymore. I talked him through a couple breathing exercises that always worked on Roman and he finally calmed down. 

I didn't step forward, but I asked, "Can I come towards you?" I waited for the little nod before slowly approaching his shaking body. Keeping my hands where he could see them, I said, "I'm going to try and get you down from there, okay? Can I come a little bit closer? I'm not going to touch you, alright?" 

His eyes glanced up at his hands, tied above his head, before he looked back at me. He nodded fearfully. That was all that I needed to swiftly reach up and attempt to loosen his binds. 

After 5 minutes of trying to undo the knots, I completely gave up. I picked at them so hard that I broke several nails and the pads of my fingers had begun to bleed. I didn't have a knife on me and even if I could change back into a dragon, my claws would be too thick and clumsy to undo the miniscule knots! There was no way I could get him down without touching him!

"Alright, I'm going to need to lift you down," I said gently, "I'm going to need to touch you because the knots aren't giving."

His breathing slowly began to increase and I knew he was about to panic again. "It's ok, it's ok," I said quickly, "I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to lift you up a little bit so that all your weight isn't hanging on the rope." I waited while his breathing slowed. "Is that ok with you?" I asked at last.

He closed his eyes and all I wanted to do was see them again. I wanted to see those splendid eyes and hear that musical voice and hold him and kiss him and- WOAH SLOW DOWN THERE. Where had these thoughts come from?? 

"Yes," a tiny voice said. I, once again, had to rip myself out of my head and focus on the present. This was honestly starting to get a little bit ridiculous. 

"Yes, I can touch you?" I clarified. There was another nod. Slowly, I raised my hands and gently placed them on his hips. I tried not to put them anywhere where I'd seen that man touch him, but he'd touched everywhere! Regardless, the boy instantly flinched at the contact and stiffened, shutting his eyes tightly. 

I lifted his dead weight off the ground and tried to maneuver his hands off the hook. His spine was stiffening again and his arms were beginning to shake. "I'm sorry, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to help you, I'm so sorry, almost done, almost there," I mumbled. 

At last, the rope slipped up and off of the hook, and the boy immediately collapsed. He fell into my chest, but then began intensely panicking because of the sudden contact. I quickly put him on the ground and swung my cloak off my shoulders, wrapping him in it. Finally, he able to curl up on himself and just... Cry.

I sat nearby, not touching him and not close enough to cause him any severe bout of panic. We just sat like that for quite a while. The sun came up before the boy would let me anywhere within 5 feet of him. 

Somewhere, near the edge of the tree line, I heard a branch crack. I was immediately on my feet and ready to fight. Were the men coming back? Were they going to hurt them again? But it wasn't the men. It was...

"Roman??" 

"Logan!" And then Roman was running through the clearing and throwing his arms around me, laughing with relief. 

"You never came back to our meadow! Logan, you have no idea how worried I was about you! Something could've gone wrong, or you have been hurt, or died or-"

"Roman, I'm going to need you to focus." I said, my voice conveying more confidence than I really felt, "Did you gather anything?"

Roman nodded, grinning as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "It's all in here," he said proudly. 

I took the small bag and opened it, being met with poppy seeds, dock leaves, and a bunch of thyme. All of the plants were very effective for treating shock. Well, poppy and thyme were. Dock leaves are used to soothe scratches or bruises, which was... Needed at the moment.

"Very good job, Roman!" I praised, "all of these are incredibly useful!" 

Roman beamed and then looked around, "So, where's..."

I pointed over my shoulder, busy counting out poppy seeds. Roman looked over at the boy and I saw all the blood rush to his head.

"Oh my gods," Roman whispered, "He's beautiful, Lo!"

"Yeah... I know," I whispered. I wasn't able to hide my blush.

Roman squealed softly when he saw, saying something about how, if Roman wasn't already taken, I would definitely have competition.

I rolled my eyes playfully at my friend and held my hand up to stop him. "I'm going to go over there now and you're going to stay here. He doesn't like loud noises and you are the epitome of loud noises right now." 

Roman made a squawk of protest but I was already halfway to the boy. His eyes flicked to me before settling back into the distance, seemingly staring at nothing. I sat down a few feet away from him, the bag of herbs in one hand and the handful of poppy seeds in the other. "Hey," I whispered, "my friend came back with some medicine." No response. "Can I come closer to you? We can help you."

He looked over again and hesitated but slowly nodded. Just as slowly, I made my way to his side. He sat up a little bit straighter as I neared, still instinctively wanting to back away. I held up my hands, even though they were full, to show him that I meant no harm. I whispered nonsensical words of comfort as I approached to keep him from panicking.

"All right," I said, as I finally reached his side, "these are poppy seeds. They help with shock and put you to sleep. Can you take some for me?" I held out my hand and he slowly stretched his, accepting the seeds I put on his open palm.

He looked at me hesitantly for a moment and then at the seeds. "Yeah, that's it! Just pop them in your mouth and eat them," I said encouragingly. He looked nervous but he did as I instructed. 

As soon as he swallowed, I was counting out thyme leaves. I got seven or eight on my palm and held them out as well. "These are thyme leaves. They help with anxiety and frayed nerves. It's going to be the same thing as the poppy seeds, little one. Just pop them in your mouth and eat them."

He accepted them more willingly this time, throwing them in his mouth, and quickly swallowing, making a face at the strange taste.

I smiled at him and nodded. "You're doing great," I told him, "I just have one more herb left."

He held his hand out, most likely thinking that it was something he had to eat. "Oh, dock leaves are rubbed on the skin," I told him gently, "This one isn't something you need to eat." He retracted his hand, staring at me wearily. The poppy seeds must be beginning to kick in.

"Little one, I'm going to need to touch you," I said, "Dock leaves help soothe scratches and bruises." I watched his eyes as they started flickering but the combination of thyme and poppy must be wearing thick. Blearily he nods his consent. 

I smile gently as I begin smashing the leaves into a paste. As soon as I was done, I waved Roman over. He's never seen how to apply dock leaves and this is as good a time as any.

I took my two middle fingers and smeared them with the green mush. Gently, I used my other fingers to pull back the fabric of my cloak to expose the boy's neck. As I had been expecting, it was bruised all sorts of colors. The deepest spot was right below his jaw, where the man had attacked him the night before. Carefully, I rubbed the paste onto his skin. He shuddered at my touch, clearly not quite asleep yet. As soon as I was done with that spot, I moved on to the next and the next. 

I know Roman was shocked. He hadn't been there after all... 

"Where is... The guy..." Roman spluttered. 

I smirked and pointed behind where we were sitting. "Ashes by now," I grinned. Roman grinned just as wide. 

A few hours later, the boy was beginning to stir. I quickly stood up and made my way over to him. I didn't touch him, but I sat down next to him.

Finally, his eyes opened. He looked around, seemingly dazed. And then his gaze landed on me... And he gave me a soft smile... And I just about died.

"Hey, little one," I whispered, trying to ignore the frantic beating of my heart.

He mumbled something unintelligible and I leaned closer. "What?"

"My name is Patton," he whispered. 

I blinked, surprised. I didn't expect him to tell me his name so soon... "Patton," I said, testing the name out. He nodded. I don't know why, but it fit him. He just LOOKED like a Patton.

"Well, Patton," I smiled, "You're going to be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this piece of crap... whatever it was. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and if you notice any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, feel free to point them out.
> 
> The story of how abomination thing came to be is quite hilarious. I have ADHD and I take my Adderall in the morning. Yesterday, I took the wrong pills when I was reaching for my melatonin and I grabbed my Adderall instead. I didn't realize what I done until last I was swallowing and then it was just instant panic and regret. So I took my pills at 7:30 and didn't go to bed until 4:40 in the morning. Which was absolutely splendid. NOT. But hey! At least it gave me time to write.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda imagine Logan's dragon form as toothless from HTTYD, but with little silver scales all over. You can picture whatever you want!


End file.
